Of Wolves And Blood
by Tanzinite firephoenix
Summary: A story of love, between Leah Clearwater and Jane. I suck at summaries. Please R&R! This is my first fic. FemSlash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga.

**Warnings: **This contains FemSlash, so if you don't like it, don't read it!

A/N: It's something I wondered about since reading the books, what happens to Leah Clearwater? This would have been an interesting point of view. This story is dedicated to my beta, Lord Rekhyt, who introduced me to , and who has been my muse, helping with ideas, encouragement, and his own expert story writing. Hope you enjoy this one.

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Unexpected Surprises**_

**Leah's P.O.V**

I was blazingly angry at Jacob. How in the hell could he expect me to just sit in this house, house belonging to the Cullens, a bunch of bloodsuckers, like a good little freaking watchdog.

"They might have given up now, Leah" he had said. "But the Volturi will come back. They won't give up on recruiting the Cullens, Nessie included."

And sure, the little girl was his imprint and all, and the pack was bound to protect the members imprinting objects, but why, in the name of all that is good in this world, was I supposed to watch out for the stinking leeches too?

And now I was stuck in this damned house with no one but the blonde bitch for company. Out of all the Cullen's, I liked her least; she was impossibly vain and self centred. Jake was out hunting with Renesmee and Bella, and I didn't bother to find out, or in fact care, where the rest of them were.

When I had decided to join Jacob Black's pack after he broke away from Sam, I never, not in a million years, imagined that this was what I would be doing. In general, Jake and I really got along; we've even established some bond of friendship, after I had off loaded on him about my personal problems, the fact that I would never imprint, like some of the other wolves have. Jake knew me better than anyone on this planet, now probably even better than Sam had ever known me.

But this was seriously pushing the limit, and I hated being alone in human form. It left me alone with just my bitter thoughts, and really tried my best not to become mopey about it. But I can never stop myself if Jake's not around, especially not when I'm in a place as negative as this damned hell hole. And it was starting again, all my thoughts of Sam and Emily, my imprinting dilemma, the fact that my female parts are clearly faulty, all of it rushed up till it felt like I might suffocate from it.

Slowly, it seemed to be eating at me from the inside.

"_Please, just please get here soon Jake"_ I thought. It really did feel as though I was suffocating. I wondered how far they were, and how long it would take them to return, till I just gave in to my instinct and morphed. I could feel Jacob in my mind the moment I phased, worrying.

_Don't worry Jacob, everything's fine here, I just really need to get time out, I can't stay in this house on my own with no one but Rosalie Cullen. _I tried my best to hide my other thoughts, but Jake caught the gist of it any way.

_Its okay, Leah, go, we're on our way back any way, _he thought._ Have you heard anything from Seth today?_ I let him know that Seth was with our mom and Charlie, before saying thanks, and headed to the door and out into the forest. I felt Jake leave a while later, and figured he and Bella must've returned safely to the house. I wasn't paying close attention to my human thoughts, letting the wolf in me lead. It was easier this way to forget my human life till I had calmed down again. I didn't wander too far away from the house, in case something happened and Jacob needed me to be there fast. I think I must've wandered the forest like that for over an hour, before deciding to go back to the Cullen's. Home, I supposed I could call it now, since I was spending nearly everyday there, not to mention the mother vampire, Esme, insisting she wanted us to consider it home. As I neared the house, I caught the scent of a vampire, a scent I didn't know. My mind immediately sprang into overdrive, and I started running at full speed through the forest, following the trail that was leading to the Cullen house.

Jacob would have phased if there had been any danger, I argued with my self. But what if he didn't have time to phase, what if… I shuddered. I couldn't allow myself to think about that. The forest blurring past me was beginning to grow less dense, and then the house was finally in view. I stayed in wolf form, all my senses on high, trotting to the front door which was standing open. I could clearly smell the new vampire and also here a collection of voices, five of which I recognized, and one that sounded vaguely familiar, yet still bell-like, like most vampires. As I rounded the corner to the living room, I saw a few of the Cullens standing around the new comer, who looked haggard, angry, but also a little scared.

"You can't touch them, Jane, I've got everyone in this room covered," Bella said menacingly. She, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were standing around Jane, caging her in. Jacob was in the corner, crouching protectively over Nessie, who was trying to peek around to see what was going on. I moved around the corner, back into the hallway, to phase and get dressed, as it seemed there was no threat, and I really needed to know what was going on. I walked back into the living room, and went to stand next to Jacob. I still hadn't gotten a clear look of the girl crouching in the centre of the room.

"What happened?" I whispered to Jake, "What is she doing here, and why isn't she with the rest of the Volturi?"

At this, Jane, who had heard me ask the question, started talking again.

"That was what I was trying to explain before this one," she nudged her head in Rosalie's direction, "started attacking me. I left the Volturi, just after we left here. After what happened, how Caius heartlessly, excuse the pun, killed that Irina woman, I just couldn't take any of it anymore. The whole damn power trip, it was depressing me. And the only other place that I could ever possibly fit in was here."

She looked down at his, and pity suddenly flooded me, unexpectedly, and I couldn't help but hope that the Cullens would see that the girl was speaking the truth. Edward turned around at this, and looked me in the eye. Stupid, mind reading leech. His mouth turned up at the corners at this.

"You believe her, Leah? You believe a vampire?" he asked, sounding amused, yet a little surprised. I looked at Jane, and with a shock realised something about her eyes.

"Gold, not scarlet..." I muttered, and I couldn't look away from those eyes. Edward looked puzzled for a fraction of a section, before staring into Jane's eyes. Shock flitted across his face. A small part of me was amused that the ever attentive vampires had missed something like that.

"You changed your diet?" he asked in shock, awe filtering through every syllable. Everyone in the room froze, and five other pairs of eyes flickered to Jane's eyes. Mine had barely moved an inch away from her face, and she was gazing steadily back at me. Alice's tinkling laugh broke through the silence, and the next moment she was hugging Jane, who looked as though she might laugh and cry at the same time.

"This is just so strange though," Alice said.

"I never saw you coming, and I can't see your future now at all. It's totally blanked out." The little pixie-like vampire sounded utterly perplexed. "I don't know about the future, but I can explain why you didn't see me coming," Jane said with a smile.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I looked around at all of the vampires surrounding me, feeling a little scared, but also determined to tell my story, and to make them understand. Although a part of me wanted to burn them with my gift, regardless of Bella's ramshackle shield, I really did want to belong here, so I kept my Volturi-bred instincts at bay.

"I kept changing my mind this way then that, I couldn't make up my mind, and I was afraid of the reception I might get, considering my history with your family." Bella hissed slightly at this, and it made my smile falter. I could see the new girl, Leah, react to this. Her expressions turned from anger to shock, and she stared at me with wide eyes, seemingly unable to take them off me. She seemed to be having an inner struggle, and Edward was looking like he was quite enjoying it.

"Are you okay, Leah?" Jasper's tranquil voice interrupted my train of thought. "You're mood is flipping from one to the next at rapid speed."

Leah looked up at him, but before she could answer, Edward said "She's fine, Jazz. She's, er, struggling with an emotional problem."

He barely concealed his amusement, and I saw the look of comprehension dawning on the girls face, as she started to realise Edward was reading every thought she was having. She started shaking, tremors ripping through her body, till the other werewolf, Jacob, put a hand on her arm.

"Relax, Leah, everything's OK." He said to her in a soft tone. I could see her start to calm down at this, and to my shock, realised she had started crying. I suddenly had the wild urge to get up and hold her, to comfort her till she stopped crying. So far, she'd been the only one to stand up for me. I was slightly surprised at my own reaction, since I'd never felt compassion for any other living thing besides my brother.

I saw Edward look at me with an expression of slight smugness, confusion, and surprise. I could see he was trying to read into that last thought, but I blocked him out. I wasn't ready to share that information just yet. He looked at me curiously for a moment, but then seemed to decide to let it go.

"Aw, crap…" I heard Leah utter under her breath, and it took my mind off the slight depression I could feel coming over me again. She was blinking her eyes, trying to keep her tears from spilling over.

"Leah," Edward said, and he looked away from me. His face was apologetic. "I'm sorry, this must be hard for you, and I apologize for making it even more difficult."

He really did look sorry, and she nodded with a small smile, as a sign that she accepted his apology. Alice looked at Edward quizzically, and he answered an unspoken question. "It's not for me to say it, Alice. It's Leah's own personal life, and she alone has the right to break the news to anyone first. Stop being so nosey."

Now everyone in the room looked as confused as I felt, except for Edward. And, oddly, Renesmee, who wasn't really paying attention to them, but looking at me with interest.

"Jane should stay." She said in a crystal clear voice, filled with determination. It caught me by surprise how mature the year old half-vampire was. It was unnatural. I saw Leah look at Edward with a pleading look on her face, and saw him nod. I didn't know what to make of it. According to my knowledge, werewolves hated vampires, so why was this one trying to convince the Cullens to let me stay? It didn't look much like I was going to get an answer to my questions just yet, though.

"I can't give you a completely definite answer, Jane, at least not until Carlisle and Esme returns as they should have a say too." Edward said to me, breaking me away from my thoughts. "But for now you can stay. It will be interesting to see what happens in the next couple of days." He looked from me to Leah, and back to me again, and smiled. Leah had a look of utter joy on her face, and Edward laughed at something she was thinking, but said nothing.

Then Jacob spoke up for the first time since I arrived here. Up until now he had been a quiet force, keeping a barrier between me and Renesmee. "Good, now that's all settled, Leah, I would like a word with you, privately, and right now, if you'd please." He said, and he sounded quite upset. I saw her nod, and she followed him outside. I suppressed the urge to go with her, and then wondered why I felt like wanting to protect her from him.

"All in good time, Jane." Edward said, and instead of that making me feel better, it just irritated me even more. He only laughed at this, turning to his sister. "Alice, won't you go and show Jane in which room she can stay for now. She can have my old room; I doubt that Bella and I will be moving back in any time soon.

"Sure, sure." Alice said and she took me by the hand and dragged me out of the living room. I tried to keep an ear out for the two wolves that left, but I couldn't hear them, so I let her lead me up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She was talking at great speed, and I focussed on what she was saying to me.

"…and we are going to have to get you to Port Angeles as soon as possible. You are in dire need of a make over." She was saying in her tinkling voice. I looked at my down at myself, and realised that I did look like hell. I was still in the Volturi robes, now torn and caked with mud from travelling through the woods, and I didn't even want to think of the state my hair was in.

"Just let me know when, and I'll be there." I said with genuine enthusiasm.

Rosalie spoke up behind us. "Well, Alice, I think you've finally gotten a shopping partner that's just as enthusiastic as you about shopping." She said with a laugh.

Alice's laugh reverberated off the walls in the hall. I felt almost completely at peace, although a part of me was worrying about Leah. But for the first time in a long time I felt truly at peace with my surroundings.

**Leah's P.O.V**

I was walking ahead of Jacob till the edge of the forest. Then he spoke. "What…" He started angrily, but I cut him off.

"I'm not discussing it in human form, Jake, not when everyone in that house can hear every word we're saying." I said determinedly. He nodded once, and we went into the forest to phase. The moment he phased, he asked me the question I was dreading.

_Leah, why did you stick up for that vampire in there, knowing who that leech is, how she threatened my family, and the pack? , _his thoughts were laced with the hurt of betrayal and anger. I looked at him, and answered his question with one of my own. 

_Jake, what's it like to imprint? What exactly happens?_ I asked him quietly. He looked at me, comprehension dawning over his wolf face as he saw in my mind what I was talking about. _You… you imprinted? On Jane? _He thought, his anger evaporating like mist before the sun. _Please phase back to human form, we've got to talk about this._

I agreed and went to get dressed behind a tree.

When I was done, he was already back, looking at me with a mixture of shock, happiness and amusement. "Please don't kill me for what I'm about to do," he said whilst striding over to me and scooping me up into a hug. "Congratulations, Lee-Lee, I hope that everything will work out brilliantly." He put me back down onto the ground and smiled brightly at me. This took me completely by surprise.

"Con… wait, you're congratulating me in falling in love with a _vampire_?" I asked, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I blinked to keep them at bay. "Jake, don't you understand? I imprinted on a vampire, a female vampire." I said, my spirits plummeting, and I started crying. "She won't accept it. She's a vampire, I'm a werewolf, and I'm a freaking female werewolf." I said through my sobs.

Jake took a hold of my chin, and forced me to look him in the eye. "Just think about it though Leah, till now you believed that you couldn't imprint at all. And our imprint happens with a reason, as impossible as it seems at the time. Not to mention that I'll be here to stand by you every step of the way, and I have the feeling that Edward will too, from what I saw today." And he looked so certain, that I couldn't help but let my hopes climb their way back up again.

"Do you think it will be OK Jacob? Do you think that Jane will accept the imprint?" I asked tearfully, worry in my voice.

He thought for a second, and then answered. "Emily eventually gave into Sam's advances, didn't she, regardless of the fact that she was so upset over you." He said, with an air of defiance. I waited for the hurt that never came.

"Wow, Jake, I… that didn't… oh my... you're right!" I stuttered through my sentence. Then I hugged Jake with all my strength. Then I realised something else that made me gain, if possible, more hope.

"Jake, this explains why Alice couldn't see her future. She can't see us! That means that Jane will accept the imprint, Jacob. Or she'll die of shock at the realisation that a female werewolf is in love with her." I wanted to jump up and down with excitement. I couldn't help but hope that things would work out right for me and Jane. And I wanted to see her again as soon as what was possible.

"Jacob," I said in a pleading tone. "Can we go back now?"

Jake looked at me and nodded. "You're right, Leah, and yes, I think we should go back. Renesmee is also going to want to know what's going on" he said with a huge grin on his face. We both looked at each other then, and then asked at the same time:

"How are we going to tell her?"

A/N: Please review this chapter for me! And be gentle, this is my first fanfiction!


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear Readers

I apologize profusely for the HUGE delay in the next chapter. I was left a review the other day that stated the reader had a feeling that this story was not going to be continued, which left me feeling really bad, as this story was intended to not be just one chapter and left like that. I normally hate finding stories like that, and it inspired me to finally get my butt into gear and continue this story. Please don't hate me for the author's note that has been put up as a chapter (I hate to get those as well), but I felt I owed an apology to everyone.

The new chapter will be up as soon as I can, it's just currently sitting with my beta, and the person this story is dedicated to, Lord Rekhyt, so as soon as he has fixed up the spelling and grammar and other messes that I am sure I've made along the way, the chapter will be up! I'm hoping to get it out before the end of this day (12:40pm South African Time now)

Thank you to everyone for the reviews that I am still getting and all of the favourites and likes! It is much much appreciated!

Xoxo

Tanzinite


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings: Fem Slash and rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with the series. If I did, Vampires would not sparkle…

Authors Note: And finally herewith the next chapter. The following one is already in the making, I won't allow another 3 year break in updates ;)

Tanzinite

Leah POV

As Jake and I came walking out of the forest back to the Cullen's house, Rosalie, Alice and Jane came walking out the front door, Alice looking very cheerful, and Jane somewhat wary. I wasn't left guessing for long about what was going on as Alice's light voice came tinkling over the back yard.

"Leah, I know you're not a big fan of ours, but we're all going out shopping. Would you like to join us? Jane is in desperate need of a make-over." She said this with a grimace on her face, which made the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smile. Always Alice.. Fashion was her cure to anything.

From the front door, Edward gave me an almost imperceptible nod. I watched him wrestle with Nessie, as she was desperately trying to jump out of his arms. Jacob rushed over to her side before she could hurt herself, making Edward scowl darkly at Jake. I laughed to myself, wondering if I'd ever understand vampires...

"Sure," I replied, excited to spend my first 'almost alone' time with Jane.  
We all got into Edward's Volvo, and Alice decided to take us through to Seattle.

"Port Angeles is just too boring. You can never find exactly what you're looking for," she said with slight irritation in her voice.

"Alice, I doubt there is a mall on this planet big enough to satisfy your needs." Rosalie said laughingly from the front seat. I was sitting in the back next to Jane, trying not to hyper ventilate. I was still trying to figure out how I was supposed to tell the vampire that I imprinted on her.

The first stop we made was at the hair salon, where Rose stayed behind to make sure that Jane got all the pampering that she needed and probably didn't want. Alice and I drove off to a boutique a little further into town, and she dragged me in along with her.

"So, you are going to pick a few items out for Jane, and then I will do the same, and then we can compare and choose the best ones." She commanded cheerfully.

I looked at her with a blank look for about 3 seconds before she started giggling, and then threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Leah, her future disappears from my vision soon."  
She said with a serious tone that belied the cheery look on her face. "But there's something wrong. I don't know what it is, but it feels... Cold."

I felt a shiver run down my spine. What would make Alice react that way? Was it me? Was I in danger of hurting her or... killing her?

Alice must have seen the look on my face, cause she was holding me around the shoulder again.

"Leah, whatever it is, you are all a part of our family. No one will try and harm you or Jane here with so many of my family and the pack are always there at any given point.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Shall we go and find those outfits?" I asked in an attempt to sidetrack her, and we spent the next hour or two just finding, comparing and discarding various items. Alice seemed to have a knack for guessing sizes, so by the time Jane was meant to be ready, we had bought what seemed like an entire new wardrobe for Jane.

We drove back to the hair salon, where Rosalie and Jane were waiting outside. I couldn't help but stare, and got a giggle in return when Rosalie saw.

Jane had cut her hair into slightly shorter layers so that it feathered around her face, with a soft fringe slanting down to one eye.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

They got into the car, and Alice proceeded to fuss over Jane's new hairstyle, to which everyone nodded and agreed. It suited her perfectly.

We drove back home listening to girly music, and for the first time I could really relax around the blonde vampire.

By the time we got home, Jane and I started really talking, and the antagonism that is naturally there between our two different species started to fade away.

When we went inside, the house was empty of vampires and werewolves alike. I figured it was better this way. Jane seemed more edgy when there were a lot of people.

We unpacked all the parcels and went into the house. "Okay, well I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Alice chirped. "Leah, won't you be a darling and help Jane look through the outfits we got her?"

I gaped at her open mouthed for about two seconds before composing myself. Jane seemed not to notice. Working furiously to keep the blush off my cheeks, I simply nodded and followed Jane up the stairs, my stomach contracting in painful knots.

I kept very quiet whilst unpacking and sorting through the outfits Alice bought, occasionally peeking under my lashes to see Jane's reaction to the clothes she lifted up.

"These are all so pretty" she murmured, sounding slightly awed. "Are the Cullens always this ostentatious?"

"No, that's just Alice" I replied with a giggle. "Apparently you'll get used to her, but that remains to be seen."

I heard a giggle coming from somewhere in the house, indicating that the pixie had heard me.

An idea was beginning to form in my mind on how to get this girl in a more private setting and talk to her about everything that I have been experiencing since she came whirl winding into my life not even 12 hours ago.

"Would you like to go hunt?" I blurted out before my courage could leave me again.

She looked at me and nodded with a hesitant smile. "I would love that, actually."

We left her room and walked down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door for her, and she smiled at me before I followed after her.

And then I shifted and ran. It only took her about a second to catch up, and then we were running together, deeper into the woods.

We came across a small herd of deer, and after we both had our fill we lay down between the grass, looking up through the canopy of trees up above. I shifted back to human form and flipped onto my side so that I could look at her.

"What do you know about imprinting?" I forced out before I could stop myself.

"Imprinting?" Jane asked with a frown. "Aro told us about that, after everything that happened when Renesmee was still young. It's how you wolves find your mates, isn't it?"

I nodded, unsure of how I felt about the fact that Aro knew so much. But of course he would, having read Edwards mind at the stand down.

"Why did you ask?" Jane, now also lying on her side, was looking at me intently.

I ducked my head to hide my blush. "Because there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Jane sat upright now, a curious look on her face. "Leah, what is it? You suddenly look so... uncomfortable."

My blush deepened as I struggled to find the words. "I never thought that I could, you know. Imprint, I mean." I said softly.

"My ex became a wolf before me, and imprinted on my cousin, Emily. I never knew why until I phased for the first time. And then the pieces fit together for me. If I was normal, Sam would have imprinted on me, to carry on a bloodline of wolves. But it never happened. So I made peace with it."

"Leah, I'm sorry," Jane moved closer and I could almost touch her hand.

I continued, fueled by the need to be close to my imprint.

"Something about that changed for me recently." She looked up into my eyes at this, and something about the way she looked at me made me throw all caution into the wind.

"Jane, I imprinted on you." I blurted out.

Jane's POV

I looked at the girl lying before me, and I had no idea what to say. She seemed to be biting her tongue, looking afraid.

"Leah..." I started to say, looking at her with something that I didn't understand flittering around in my stomach.

She started to back away, and I took her hand to stop her. "Wait." I whispered.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, eyes begging me not to tell her what I was about to say. I hated that I had to do this, because I was drawn to this girl, right from the moment she first looked at me in the Cullen's living room. But I had to do this. She deserved better.

"I won't accept your imprint. Leah, I'm sorry, but it's just not going to work. I'm a vampire. Instinct makes me hate you." Leah flinched at that, and I carried on hastily, so that she understood that I did not want to hurt her.

"I care for you Leah," I carried on softly. "I cannot explain how or why, but hurting you hurts me. That's why I have to leave. Because if I stay and allow this to happen we will eventually destroy each other. Water and Fire just does not mix."

"But, Bella and Edward, Jacob and Renesmee..." Leah started.

"It's not the same. Bella was to become a vampire. Renesmee is half human. We are two very different creatures. You have hot blood running through your veins. I'm cold. Dead. Unnatural. I am poison to you. One bite and you would die. I can't take that chance." I had to get it through to her. There were too many dangers for her to be in love with me.

"But I can." She whispered almost inaudibly and then she grabbed me and threw me down onto the forest floor. Before I could register what she was about to do, she was on top of me, pinning me to the ground, tremors shaking her body. She seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, her eyes glazing over. I tried to move from underneath her, and was surprised to realize that I couldn't break her hold. Then I realized what was happening. She was on the edge of phasing.

I reacted instinctively, not knowing what would happen but desperately trying to keep her from shifting.  
I grabbed her face between my hands and pulled her lips down against mine hard. And then there was nothing but her lips brushing against mine. If I still had a beating heart it would've stopped at the onslaught of feelings I experienced from this one simple kiss.

I felt Leah relax against me, deepening our kiss, running her tongue over my lips till I separated them and let her in. Her heart began beating at rapid pace, I could hear the blood rushing through her veins, and I sighed, knowing how vital that sound would be to me from now on.

As the kiss grew more and more frantic, she slipped her hand up my shirt, the heat from her hand sending a tingling sensation through my whole body. Then her hand cupped over my breast, her fingers tweaking at my nipples and I gasped at the sudden tremor that ran through my body and I moaned into her mouth. This seemed to only spur her on even more and she started frantically trying to get my shirt off. I was about to break the kiss to allow her to take my shirt off, when I caught a scent on the wind. Everything seemed to happen at once. I felt my body go rigid and unresponsive, Leah whipping her head around at the same instant as she caught the scent. Vampire.

I would know that scent anywhere, and I looked up to the tree we were lying under to see a pair of bright red eyes staring down at me. My eyes. I faintly registered Leah's growl, and her shaking uncontrollably once more.

"Run!" I shouted at her, and then i threw her 20 feet away from me in the direction of the Cullen house. She seemed to understand immediately, not hesitating even the slightest. I saw her phase and bolt towards the Cullen house at high speed, whilst I looked back up to my visitor.

"Well well," he laughed, sending a shiver down my spine. "This is quite the interesting development." He looked at me with disgust on his porcelain face.

"What do you want here, Alec?" I growled out at him, already in a defensive crouch, looking back at him with pure anger reflecting on my face.

"I wanted to come see what exactly you were up to with the Cullens, Janey," he sneered at me. "Obviously it wasn't the coven that we needed to worry about, but rather a little mutt problem."

"Leave them all out of this!" I shouted at him, right before he jumped down and I found myself flying through the forest and into a tree a few meters away. He was on top of me in the same instant pinning me down with one hand and taking a deep whiff.

"Ah, this is why you never let Aro near you all that time in Volterra. Who knew my sister dear would be batting for the other team," he cackled, and I felt another shiver run down my spine.

"It is none of your nor Aro's business what I choose to do," I said vehemently. He gave me a look of amusement and then ripped me upright against the tree.

"Do you forget Jane? I own you! You are mine as much as I am yours! And with that he crashed his mouth down on mine at the same time he tore my jeans and shoved his hand inside me. I cried out in pain and anger and tried shoving him off me, but he just pushed in deeper, ripping his nails inside of me. I could feel my rock hard skin giving way to his assault, and crumbled down at the searing pain. He raked his nails across the inside of my legs before tossing me away from him, licking off his fingers as he went.

"Don't you ever forget who you belong to." he whispered, knowing I would hear him. And then he was gone.

I curled up in a ball on the forest floor, and slowly the hysteria crawled up on me, till my whole body was heaving with dry sobs and a nausea I hadn't felt in centuries. Not since that first night Alec forced himself on me. I couldn't move, I could hardly control my shaking as I instinctively waited for the next onslaught of pain that didn't come.


End file.
